monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Skelita Calaveras/cartoon
Skelita Calaveras debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 3 TV special "Scaris: City of Frights", which premiered on March 3, 2013. She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 3 Webisodes Hackington has his students, among which Skelita, bring their most precious possession to school and give a presentation about it. Skelita chooses to talk about her necklace, which is a centuries' old heirloom passed down along the female line. Her presentation is so moving that it even impresses Heath and Manny. TV specials Skelita is first seen in a profile picture in Moanatella Ghostier's computer, as she scrolls through blogs. However, she only formally appears when Clawdeen Wolf is introduced to her, as she notices a tear in her dress and immidietly sows it, agily and rapidly. She then introduces Jinafire Long to the new contestant, diplaying her skills, only to be interrupted by Moanatella, that announces that only one of the three contestants will make it to student status. Eventually, the competition starts and Skelita remains cheerful and faithfull to her culture, teaching Clawdeen the ways of her favourite holiday, the Day of the Dead, by showing off her altar and her utensils that passed down from her grandmother. However, Moanatella is not satisfied by her original designs, and rejects everysingle one of them. Later, Skelita finds Clawdeen's sketchbook in a trashcan and wonders who could have put it there, only to find it was Clawdeen herself, brainwashed by Moanatella to give up her personal style. Dissapointed, Skelita, along with Jinafire, gives Clawdeen a talk about how her style is important and that designing doesn't have any rules. However, they're interrupted by the warning that Moanatella has chosen the winning pupil. Holding Clawdeen's and Jinafire's hand, Skelita anxiously waits for the answer and is happy when Clawdeen is announced winner. She is later seen after Clawdeen and Garrot du Roque have been freed, as she decided to return to the headquarters after she felt in her bones something was off with Moanatella, and comes just in time to offer her help in the catwalk that will change the rules of fashion. Helping Clawdeen and Garrot with the designs, she helps sow and speeds with the gang to the catwalk site, in a scooter, and later poses for a photoshoot after Moanatella has been defeated. At the end of the show she confesses to Clawdeen that she intends to study at Monster High. Skelita is flicking through the photos of the vacation in Scaris and comments on the beauty of the city, sitting with Jinafire and Toralei Stripe in a Scarisian Cafe. When the latter prepares to attack Clawdeen's Sketchbook, Skelita stops her and holds her back, only to be brushed off. She follows the gang to the airport and is suprised when Cleo De Nile and Draculaura come in with a huge pile of shopping bags. She's immedietly assigned by Frankie to her airplane group, since the gang had to be devided. Before heading into the plane, she is chatting with Jinafire while Heath Burns gets discrated by them and later joins Frankie on her quest to find the sketchbook. Through Fangladesh, she is in charge of registering everything in photographs, before being dispersed by a mamoth stampede. As an attempt to follow the eagle that has stolen the sketchbook, she rides Deuce Gorgon and Cleo's hot hair baloon, and disjoints from the group with them when Heath burns the rope connecting the two baloons and with them falls into Skull Shores. There, when Cleo destroys the Tiki's civilization with an amulet, she recommends an apology and begs for her to not use egyptian magic, which reminds her of the "teenage magic" plan to lure the Tikis into setting them free. She escapes with the couple in a luxury raft built by the Tikis and gets to Monster High, where she witnesses the other hot air baloon falling straight in the pool, relaxing in the lounge chairs, and then leaves with the group into the school grounds. Skelita is now one of the new students at Monster High and poses with fellow new students Jinafire and Wydowna Spider for Spectra Vondergeist's blog. She is later seen hanging out with a skeleton backgrounder, who impresses her by catching a frisbee disk. Volume 4 Webisodes Skelita is participating in the art competetion, sculpting a vase, and gets annoyed everytime Heath turns the fire taps on. She even lectures him telling him how art is serious buissness. When they announce the winner Skelita, and the others, is shock to learn its Heath and leaves with the other ghouls. Skelita is suprised when Ghoulia Yelps comes jumping out the lab, dancing like a vampire. Skelita is entering Monster High with Jinafire. Later, still with Jinafire, she salutes Catrine DeMew. She compliments Ghoulia's collection as both enter in the Student Lounge. She reads the script as she walks past the long queue for the auditions, with Robecca Steam and Twyla TV specials Volume 6 Webisodes Skelita watches the Freak du Chic acts during the flash-forward. Later, she listens to Mr. Grunderson announce the canceling of the arts while she paints plastic arts class. Skelita helps the organization of the Carnival fair, and watches the Freak du Chic crew fail on their rehearsal. Skelita is among the dissapointed crowd when it seems that nothing is working for the crew to better their circus skills. Gallery Webisode gallery Scare-itage - Skelita begins.jpg skel9.png skelita.jpg TV special gallery Group.PNG Frankie, Deenie, Jina and Skelli.PNG Skelli and Jina.PNG Deenie and Skelli.PNG Sem título 6.png Sc & jl.jpg Skelita making her dress.PNG Monsters.png Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:From Fear to Eternity characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Volume 6 characters